Rattled
by Protocol95
Summary: Infiltrating the Palace of their most dangerous enemy yet, Masayoshi Shido, the Phantom Thieves are ready for any obstacle they face. Or so they think. Not far into the Palace do they encounter the most unexpected challenge that rattles the each of them to their core. One a bit differently than the others.


Today was finally the day. After scouting out Masayoshi Shido's palace earlier, the Phantom Thieves would infiltrate it proper. Considering the sheer scale of Shido's crimes including the direct and indirect harm he'd inflicted on them, there was no shortage of enthusiasm in changing his heart.

However, Shido's knowledge of the Metaverse and the power of the Shadows the group encountered earlier all understandably caused the Thieves to worry of the danger ahead. The danger they were about to face though was extremely unusual, petrifying and to some, bizarrely amusing.

"Ugh, this asshole's so 'effin full of himself. He's got a golden statue in this hallway of all places." Ryuji pointed ahead at the end of the hall they were in. Sure enough, in a corner room connecting two hallways was a flashy statue of their enemy in a prideful and commanding pose.

Futaba took a moment and looked past the rest of the group and to view the statue. When she looked at it, there was a bizarre yet inexplicably familiar feeling about the statue and the room around.

The more Futaba looked the more she realised it was more than just that. Deciding to try to use her persona she felt an aura emanating from the gaudy statue. This odd aura was affecting the whole room around it with some form of effect. If forced, she could only describe it as, 'imposing'.

Futaba felt her persona's power weaken as she tried to focus on it. This phenomenon stole her focus so much that she almost stopped paying attention to her team. This did allow Futaba to just how truly powerful the aura was, she had to let her friends know about it.

"Oh. Hold on a sec, you guys." Futaba called out. But it was too late, taking only a few seconds to scan the room was too long and her friends took had taken their few steps forward into the room. She didn't really care though. After all what the aura wasn't so much actually dangerous as, well, bizarre.

Everyone bar Futaba felt a sudden force upon them. It was sudden and disorientating. It also made them feel prickly for some reason. Each one of them turned to face another to see if they felt the same thing and if they were okay. What they saw though was a giant-sized Futaba with an exasperated look and in the place of everyone else, tiny, hairy, masked mice. Futaba thought to herself about how weird that must feel, shrinking, growing hair and a tail most of all things! Well except for Morgana of course even if it was a bit different.

"Wait, what the shit!? W-We're… mice!?" Ryuji yelled. Yusuke took in the situation quicker. "This is prepawsterous! …Or something like that." Futaba groaned at Yusuke. "Ugh, go to hell, Inari. Can you just come back here?" She didn't have time to put up with his weirdness now.

Under Futaba's instruction the changed thieves pulled back. Some had already guessed that this would change them back to normal. Though some were a bit too panicked to process that and just wanted to rush back to a safer area. Once they returned to Futaba there was a loud 'Puff!' sound. Looking at their bodies once over they were all completely back to normal.

"Thank goodness, we're human again!" Haru said, breathing a sigh of relief. "Looks like we turn back when we leave the affected range. It's really not a big deal." The calm analysis didn't help everyone as much as Futaba would've wanted. "It most certainly is a big deal! Explain what just happened to us!" Ann wasn't the only needing an explanation. Ryuji was still in shock as well, the two clearly needing a moment to wait and calm down.

Futaba understood why they could be shocked. The rat effect would be disorientating if nothing else. "It seems like people who Shido views as "intruders" turn into mice near those statues." Futaba continued, still calm. "So we're nothing but rodents to him, huh? That's irritating." Morgana was livid at the idea. To think, someone could be so distorted from their pride that their cognition could transform actual people without effort.

"I agree, but we need to be extra careful when we're in mouse form. We won't be able to open doors, and any enemy we try to fight in that state'll beat us to a pulp." Futaba's continued explanation didn't help the mood. The shadows here were the toughest so far and knowing they could be at such at a disadvantage even worried the calmer thieves.

"So all we can do is hide? I guess we'll have to change to a completely defensive strategy…" Makoto wincing one eye closed, realising the challenge ahead. Given the trend of previous palaces, she deduced that this would likely continue throughout the rest of Shido's palace.

"I hope we can find a secret passage to get through there…" Makoto continued, closing both eyes, taking a deep breath and trying to be hopeful.

Thankfully Akira quickly managed to spot something on the other side of the room matching that description. "Hold on. Over there, that vent…" Morgana caught on quick, "I see. Too small for us normally but as mice they could be useful. Nice find Joker."

Ann while calmer than before, looked a bit wary. "Well, why don't we stick to the hallways first. I mean we'll have to get used to the rat part of things here, but let's stick with what we know for now."

Makoto nodded in agreement. "I concur. That vent doesn't appear on this map so we'll have to mark it down ourselves. Until then we should scout as normal, or as close to it."

"It still isn't the worst idea. The last time we got turned into rats we couldn't fight shadows at all." Morgana uneagerly recalled.

"Wait, what?" Futaba couldn't believe what she just head Morgana say. How could they have had something like THIS happen to them before? Haru couldn't seem to believe what they had said either. "Um, pardon me, but did you just say you've had to go through this before?"

"Oh, that's right, the two of you weren't with us when we infiltrated Oracle's palace. Well not at first for Oracle anyway." Futaba was further taken aback. What did _her_ palace have to do with this? "It was because of a special type of shadow then. One at the start of the pyramid and one at the end. It'd target one of us and they'd turned into a rat and be completely helpless. It was no much for _my_ Persona though." Morgana boasted.

"Except when it targeted you." Ryuji amended.

"Ugh, did you really feel the need to correct me?!"

"Hey, you still kicked that made kicking that thing's butt way easier."

"I still can't believe it though. Despite how much I want to become human, I've been turned into a rat instead, multiple times even!"

"Yeah, that must suck, especially as a cat." Ryuji didn't want to put down Morgana, not now at least. He was trying to be sympathetic. Not that his method of sympathy worked often. "Hey, I hate rats as much as any normal human! Being in this form doesn't change that!"

Futaba was too distracted to listen to Ryuji and Morgana's bickering. They'd been through this before? Not only that, but everyone sans Haru had been forced to adapt while fighting? And because of herself? It sounded way too freaky. Having to deal with shadows and being a rat at the same time? No way, she wasn't going to deal with that.

"W-well aannyywaayyss, until you find a safe way through, I think I'll just wait." Futaba leaned back against the wall and plopped down onto the floor. "You're not coming with?" Akira asked, hoping to know if Futaba was uncomfortable for some reason. Futaba nodded back at him. "Well, yeah, there's no real reason to go as well. Once the Joker's group goes ahead and solves this we can just all meet back up."

Haru looked down, a bit hesitant in speaking. "Well, about that… We don't really know how many statues there are yet." Futaba looked up at Noir confused. "Um, yeah. So?" Yusuke stepped forward answering a bit bluntly in place of Haru. "I believe what Noir means to say is that if there are many of these statues it maybe sometime before we can regroup with you."

"I don't see how that affects me." Contrary to her statement, Futaba was beginning to understand. She very much didn't want to however. "We cannot risk you becoming separated beyond our ability to protect you by refusing to move through any areas with statues. Thus, it is safer if you can endure this. At least long enough for us to find a solution to this."

"Yeah, hate to say so but we can't stay around here forever. We've got to endure this. Sorry Oracle." Ryuji said to her. The reality of the impending situation Futaba would find herself in case stop her friends became clear. "W-what do you mean you won't stay!? Someone needs to stay back in case something goes wrong! That might as well be me. And I refuse to be left alone because one of you needs to be here in case…um… a shadow attacks!" The unease very much showed in her voice and mannerisms.

"But there are no shadows in the immediate area, so we're safe moving ahead for now. You can confirm that, right Oracle?" Yusuke spoke, unfortunately ignorant of the corner he was pushing Futaba into. "Of course I can Inari!" Futaba pouted, shaking her fists. "…Well, are we safe?" Yusuke said, not registering Futaba's anger.

"…Ok so there _aren't_ any enemies here, but if you get caught fast, well who knows! Shadows might pop up back here then the escape route's gone, and we can't fight back as rats!" Futaba's dread of the situation was blatant at this point.

"She does kinda have a point." Ann got that Futaba was just making excuses, but she had managed to give a reasonable one. "Fair enough Oracle, you and the reserve can wait while Joker's group will move through the room into the next hall first..." Makoto began to explain a plan she thought would put Futaba at ease.

"Oh goo-" Futaba prematurely spoke.

"Then if we confirm there is no danger in moving to the next hall everyone who stays here will then meet up with Joker. Then we simply repeat the process as we approach statues. There should be minimal distance between groups and thus minimal danger then. Isn't that correct Oracle?"

Futaba gulped. "I, uh, suppose you're right about that." Her uneasiness rose further. She understood what Makoto was saying. It was just that she couldn't stand that she was in this scenario in the first place.

"Is something wrong? I understand if you're nervous. I don't have any experience fighting as a mouse either." Haru asked sympathetically. "N-nothing's wrong! I'm fine moving ahead, after all you guys will definitely need my help!" Futaba lied as blatantly as possible.

"Well… if you say so…" Unconvinced by Futaba's stuttering confidence, Haru nevertheless walked through the room with Akira, Joker and Morgana. Futaba watched as her friends changed in an instant and ran across the room. She grumbled jealous as they took no hesitation. Appearing at the end Haru and the others waved the rest of the Thieves that they were clear to join up. Futaba looked anxiously at the thieves who had already braved the rat room. "t'd…be..ter…th…Joker." She mumbled, hoping it was mostly unheard.

"I'm not far." Akira smiled and Futaba winced thinking ' _He wasn't supposed to hear that!'_

"Oracle, please. I understand how you feel but I'm sure you can do this."

"Don't worry. This is my first challenge like this too and it isn't too hard so far!" Haru smiled trying to be sympathetic.

What should've been reassurance felt a bit condescending. Futaba wanted to appreciate what her friends were trying to do but her dread kept growing. Ryuji took notice and tried to console her. "Are you sure you're feeling alright? We need to move and if you're nervous you gotta say so."

She couldn't handle any of the situation as is anymore. "Geez, is it so wrong to NOT want to be a rat!? I'm not scared or anything it's just too weird!" She cried out, relieved she could get that off her chest. She stunned most of her friends, most of them couldn't think of how to respond at first. A moment of silence followed. Haru looked down uncomfortable, Ann reached out to Futaba, Morgana had almost fallen backwards from the yell and Ryuji sighed understanding but frustrated.

"…Well of course not. It's goddamn degrading. But we've gotta do this. Don't want to say it, but you're just making things more difficult for everyone, especially yourself. Aren't you stronger than this?" Ryuji bluntly stated. Morgana and Makoto stared wide eyed at this harsh questioning, though Makoto's seemed more like a glare.

"Ryuji!" Ann yelled. She couldn't believe how blunt he was and tried to cover for him "Listen, Oracle, I'm sorry about that but what Skull meant to say is that while now-"

"No." Futaba said cutting Ann off. "Huh?" Ann was taken aback. "It's fine Panther."

"Uh, well, that's was a bit of a 180."

"Skull… is right. I need to get this done. I took on my nightmare mom and now I'm holding everyone back because I don't want to feel weird. You guys deal with fire and explosions head on all the time. The least I could do is tank this."

"…Uh… Listen I'm sorry about what I said. I was just kinda getting ahead of myse-"

"Ugh, it's fine. I conquered my palace, I can conquer this." Futaba was honestly just done with this. Whatever bickering was going on was without a doubt far more frustrating than whatever Shido's stupid cognition could do. With one deep breath Futaba marched forward determined. And then…

*POOF!*

…Silence. Nobody wanted to speak initially, lest they make their friend turned rat more embarrassed. The silence made things worse as Futaba started showing signs of mortified shock. Her wobbling to stay standing as she lost balance, hands shaking, all hair on end, someone had to speak up.

"Um… are you okay Oracle?" Haru asked concerned. "...ine." Futaba mumbled. "Ehrm, sorry?"

"I said I'm fine. Let's just get a move on."

Haru didn't believe her but took comfort in that she got Futaba out of her shock. Taking her first steps in this form, Futaba walked as if she was on ice breaking apart with each step. Her oversized movements were too cautious and backfired as she fell off balance. Futaba almost fell face first into the ground but managed to catch herself on the statue. Taking a deep breath, she could guess her friends were worried from the tumble.

"…Uh, so this is… different. It's a bit difficult and weird seeing you guys like this but aside from a moment ago things are going decent for now. And I just tempted fate. Great."

"I'm glad you're okay. I hope you don't mind me saying this but that was actually a bit cute." Haru smiled relieved and held back a shameful giggle.

"Well don't worry. I'm not too embarrassed."

"That's remarkable, I'd be mortified myself. Especially your goggles in that form are oversized. Perhaps you should take that into account in case of another fall."

"Gee, thanks Inari." She said irritated beginning to make whatever rude gesture her form could before pulling back. Futaba thought to herself. 'Relax Futaba. Don't let anything get to you. Just take a deep breath. Or two. The sooner I can get this done the sooner I can actually relax. Just… try to play it cool or something.'

Futaba planned to 'play it cool' but as she approached the hall she subconsciously began picking up the pace. She even let herself fall to all fours to scurry faster and leapt towards the finish. Scraping along the carpet on landing she finally turned back, bowling into her friends' legs. She made a quick gasp for breath and leapt into the air upright and victorious.

"I'm proud of you Oracle," Joker said reaching to pat her on the head, but she jumped backed in surprise, almost changing into a rat from fright, figuratively as well. "Now, let's get a move on." While not as hesitant as before, Futaba did exude an aura of gloominess.

Haru noticed her friends' disposition. Futaba deserved a break. "There's another statue ahead, we can take a moment if you want." She asked concerned. "Yeah, I'm fine. We… just need to keep doing that right? Ughh." Futaba sighed.

"I suggest you follow Noir's suggestion. You were quite obviously shaken earlier." Yusuke said attempting and failing to calm her. "Noir about what you said… Heh, heheheh. Yeah, I'm sure ready Noir." Futaba laughed maniacally. She would have her payback for having been put through this. Haru was taken aback by the menacing giggle and she certainly wasn't the only one.

Akira figured she was up to something but wasn't sure what. Ryuji tilted his head back, weirded out by her. Yusuke unconsciously took a small away from her warily. "Oracle what ar- Gah!" Yusuke cried as he was forced forward. Pushed by Futaba, Yusuke tumbled into off his feet into the room, transforming mid-flight. With a thunderous crash against the floor he collapsed onto his back, his head spinning dizzy.

"Fu- Oracle!" Ryuji called out at her. "Critical hit! C'mon, hop to scouting Inari!" Futaba cheered and pointed at Yusuke. "Wow, I've got to admit that maybe he deserved something like. Maybe. But that was a little too mean though Oracle." Morgana said. "C'mon that just made him a bit dizzy. He shouldn't have any more trouble getting up from my attack than from a shadows'."

"Well… are you sure? I don't mean to be rude but Fox seems to be having some trouble standing." Haru asked concerned. True enough, Yusuke was still dazed, eyes blank and hardly any sign of response from him. "I might've overdone it a bit. Ehm, woops?" Futaba anxiously said, closing up. "C'mon, you're not a turtle Fox. Getting up shouldn't be this hard." Ann tried to motivate him, with more than a hint of disappointment in her tone. "B-believe me I'm trying, the push, the fall and these stubby feet… I need a fe-few moments to reorient myself. P-please."

Makoto sighed. "What are we going to do about this Joker?" She said turning to him. "C'mon, let's not leave Fox be. We'll push him out. You're helping Oracle." Akira instructed, a bit worn by the mischief, if a bit fond of how memorably unique this was. "Ehm, w-well sure. I got enough catharsis out of that anyway." Futaba guiltily agreed.

"Thank you, Joker. Between you, Oracle and I this hopefully won't take long." Akira stepped into the room with Makoto and lightly pulling by the hand Futaba with minimal resistance even as they reached the transformation aura's edge. The three gathered around Yusuke and readied to push him back onto his feet. Though they all tried considerably hard, and Yusuke was as cooperative as he could be, the awkwardness and foreignness of the challenge proved it difficult.

"Unngh! He's only budging. Sorry I hurt you this bad Fox."

"I'm not sure if you're sorry for me or yourself, but apology accepted… once we get out of here."

"This is more difficult than I thought. We should've asked Skull for help." Makoto sighed, wearing herself out.

"Oh, they're so cute!" Haru gushed, squeezing in delight at her transformed friends. "l p-probably shouldn't tease them much though. It wasn't fun when I was changed."

"Well, I don't think some of them will mind much. After all, it's their fault they're too cute, right?" Ann jokingly encouraged Haru. The three embarrassed rats saving Yusuke refocused. Lest the mockery continue to escalate.

It took only a couple of tries but after an extended effort, with one more push, Yusuke was pushed back on all fours, with partial thanks to the help of his attacker. There was no wasted time in returning to normal. And when they did, all eyes were upon the two main inciters of the incident that came to be known as the 'Rattled Fox'.

Each pair of eyes having its own mix of amusement, embarrassment, amusement and adoration. The stares were even more oppressive than Shido's flashy statue **.** Even Akira and Makoto, the other two who had to endure it, were staring with a parent like disappointment.

Futaba and Yusuke had been through much as friends, 'enemies' and thieves. And though they bickered, seeming confusing and weird to the other, they did understand each at times. And at this moment looking only, glaring eyes upon them, they understood each other's anguish and despair. But this was short lived.

"We should lay off them guys." Akira interjected trying to lift their spirits up. Ryuji nodded in agreement. "Yeah you've been through a lot."

"I didn't mean to laugh. I should've been more restrained." Haru said shamefully. "The last thing we want is to make any here feel like an outcast." Morgana proudly said, crossing his arms with a sense of authority. Makoto nodded towards him. "He's right. We didn't help the gap between Fox and Oracle. And we were talking down to you Oracle when your courage is what we should've focused on and commended."

Pumped up, Ann joined in the group talk. "Right! There's joking around but I think we got a bit carried away. Not to mention, we should be showing Shido who's boss not standing around glaring, right?" Yusuke nodded apologetic. "True, but I did 'push' Oracle a bit. I'm not without blame." Futaba faced Yusuke with a more honest look on her face. "I miiight've overreacted. Let's put this behind us." Futaba chuckled. "What I mean to say is that-" Futaba started to say but before she could finish, each thief cut her off. And all at once they said to another, each with their own reason,

"I'm sorry."

They all said simultaneously. Astonished, they read each other's minds and had all apologised at the same time by accident. Everyone was stunned and smiled awkwardly. Futaba snickered quietly. She thought there was enough of the heartfelt stuff and took advantage of the group's apology.

"Jinx."


End file.
